


Different Now Than Before

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, This is a reunion fic, flangst, just FYI, plot twist! Nezumi missed him, shion missed nezumi, there will be kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Shion has been waiting 8 long years for Nezumi to return, fixing the issues within No.6 and outside it as well as raising Shionn. When Nezumi finally returns can they rekindle the spark? Or are they just too different now?
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Standing in front of you, afraid

Shion glanced out the window. Rain pattered against the panes, the same way it did eight years ago, the day when Shion’s life changed forever. Some part of him itched to open the window and scream out into the storm, but he would wake Shionn and it wasn’t worth it, not really. 

His apartment wasn’t much, since he still lived in the West District, working into the wee hours of the night attempting to be the best ambassador he could be. So far, the West District was safer, with clean water and fresh food. People didn’t go hungry anymore, not on Shion's watch. The walls had been torn down and those who were still alive banded together as one group. Technology was creeping into the West District, and humility was creeping into No.6.

During the day, Shion was either at a meeting, his mom’s bakery, or taking care of little Shionn. Inukashi was the one who came up with his name. They thought it was a neat little joke, but Shion took them seriously. After all, it was a better name than Nezumi. Oh Nezumi. Nezumi who kept him waiting, who kept him hoping. 

Shion sighed and wished that the window would open and out of the rain would appear his drowned rat, soaking wet and begging for forgiveness. Shion had half a mind to turn him away if he showed, but he knew he couldn’t. Despite knowing little to nothing about Nezumi, Shion had come to terms with loving him. His mother always remarked that he was incredibly mature, and Shion figured that accepting unrequited love was the most mature thing he could do. 

Maybe, just maybe, once upon a time Nezumi had loved him. But knowing the fickle man he had probably had ten lovers in the time he was gone. Shion would be but an unpleasant memory to him. That was alright, so long as he was a memory. After all, memories were all Shion had anyway. 

Nezumi had promised eight years ago to come back one day. He hadn’t yet. Shion didn’t really expect him to (want him to: yes. Expect him to? No way in hell). He sighed and shook his head. Getting too wrapped up in the past wasn’t healthy, and Shion needed to be a good role model for Shionn, especially now that he was getting big enough to imitate bad traits. Shion refilled his coffee cup, dropping in a few sugar cubes and stirring in cream. The rain pattered louder, and Shion could hear it clear as day from the kitchen. He sighed and moved back into his office, the part of his bedroom with a desk in it. 

He dropped his mug. 

The window was open. The curtains were soaking wet and the floor looked slick. Nezumi stood tangled in the curtains, soaked to the bone and shivering. Shion felt tears brimming but sucked it up and crossed his arms. 

“Eight years you’ve been gone, Nezumi. I didn’t think you’d come back here.” Shion forced his voice to be ice, forced himself to be strong, just like he did when he had the ‘adopted’ talk with Shionn. It occurred to him that he was wearing the same sweater that he had worn in the library bunker when he had kissed Nezumi good(bye)night. He tried not to think about that. Nezumi’s eyes flickered down the sweater, like he was remembering it too. “I’ve thought of a million things to say to you when you came back, if you came back. I thought about being hateful, about crying, about screaming. I don’t think that it’s worth waking up my son. So I just have to ask, are you staying? If you aren’t, don’t bother speaking. Leave me right here, right now. I don’t want to deal with the heartbreak again. I can’t afford to deal with the heartbreak again. Shionn’s school is starting soon so I’ll be juggling that on top of work. I won’t have the time to deal with someone who isn’t willing to commit to me. I do care for you Nezumi, but I’ve spent so long protecting myself from that sort of heartbreak.” Shion wanted to ask him to stay, but left the choice up to him.

Nezumi looked a little shocked, but then he began to laugh. “Oh Shion, I deserve that. Out of all the people I’ve hurt, you deserve my most sincere apology. I didn’t think I would come back, but I couldn’t bear to let you down. I don’t know you Shion, aside from knowing you’re my only weakness. I care about you, why else would I come back? Who else would I let get inside my head? Who else would I die for?” He sucked in a deep breath. Shion noticed how thin he was. “I don’t know you Shion but I want to. I want to meet your son, I want to have coffee with you, I want to wake up and see you beside me. The only good in this world that I’ve found has come from you.” That startled him a little bit. Had they both changed so much? 

“You can spend the night here. If you’re here when Shionn wakes up, be nice to him okay? Asshole Nezumi needs to stay outside so long as you’re in my home.” Nezumi nodded. “Now, let’s get you changed. I’m sure I have something that’ll fit you.” Shion took a moment longer than he needed at the closet. He needed to compose himself, to turn his mind to steel, the same way that he did when he pitched ideas and gave presentations. He didn’t compromise as often as he used to. He tried not to. 

“Hey, Shion? Do you guys have anything to eat?” Shion grabbed a white long sleeve shirt and a baggy pair of sweatpants. Nezumi was still taller than him, so they would have to do. He turned back to Nezumi,

“Yeah, I’ll fix you something while you change,” he said, gently placing the clothes in Nezumi’s open arms. He smiled involuntarily, and left before Nezumi could argue. 

He must’ve been a little too loud in the kitchen, or his conversation with Nezumi must’ve been too rough, or the rain was too scary because Shionn padded into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Dad?” Shion turned and smiled. 

“Hey there penguin. Did I wake you up?” Shionn shook his head. Inukashi had taken to calling Shionn penguin because when he first learned to walk he waddled rather than walk normally. Karan learned the nickname, and the rest was history. 

“No, the storm was really scary. I thought the wind might break my windows.” Shion scooped him up, the way he was only allowed to do when his son was afraid. Despite being 8, he had the will of a teenager. 

“The storm won’t do that penguin, you’re safe here. The people who built our house knew that storms are rough, and they built the windows to keep us safe. It’ll be alright.” Shionn sniffed dramatically.

“Can I sleep with you?” Shion sighed; he supposed Nezumi would be meeting Shionn earlier than planned. 

“Of course penguin, but I have a friend who I need to take care of first. He was caught in the storm so I’m letting him stay here tonight.” Shionn nodded seriously. 

“Is he your boyfriend?” Shion froze and his son pressed on. “Auncle Inu told me that you had a boyfriend and that he would come back soon.” Shion made a note to kill Inukashi the next time he saw them. Shion didn’t want to talk about Nezumi if he wasn’t going to come back. 

“No, he’s not my boyfriend. I haven’t seen him in a long time, and if he was my boyfriend we’d go on dates yeah?” Shionn nodded, like he hadn’t considered that before. 

“I guess.” Shion gently placed Shionn on his own chair and moved to continue the little meal he was preparing for Nezumi. It was just a sandwich and some fruit but Shion hadn’t quite finished yet. 

“Hey Shion are you done- oh hi.” Nezumi finished lamely. Evidently he took it upon himself to see that Shion actually made his meal. Shionn waved, yawning halfway through. 

“Nezumi, meet Shionn. Do you mind taking the couch tonight? Shionn wants to sleep with me.” He wished that that didn’t sound like he meant that Nezumi was going to sleep with him before. The smirk on Nezumi’s face told him that’s exactly what he had thought. 

“I don’t mind. It’s nice to meet you Shionn.” Shionn nodded. 

“My dad said that you aren’t his boyfriend because you haven’t been going on dates.” Shion wanted to bury himself alive. Nezumi looked at least a little mortified although more smug than anything. 

“Well, he’s right of course. He always is.” Shionn beamed at Nezumi and it made Shion’s heart swell with fondness. At least they were getting along.

“Alright, that’s enough you two. Shionn, go ahead and climb into bed while I get Nezumi some blankets and a pillow.” Shionn padded off to bed, and Shion turned to Nezumi. “Do you mind if I do some work while you eat?” He put the plate down on the table. “It isn’t much but I didn’t exactly want to make soup at-“ he glanced over at the clock hanging over the sink “-one am.” Nezumi laughed, soft and quiet, unlike the barking laugh Shion knew. 

“Always have something to say. Go ahead and work.” As Shion went to get his laptop, Nezumi took in the surroundings. Pictures littered the walls of Shion and little Shionn, with some appearances from an older Inukashi and Karan. Most were at the park, although a few were at Inukashi’s improved hotel. Nezumi marveled at how much had changed. 

The living room was separated from the kitchen only by flooring and the couch. The couch, Nezumi realized, was almost the exact same color as the one in his, no, their, old bunker. It was cozier though, plusher. The pillows on it matched the decor and Nezumi smiled at that a little. He wondered if Karan had helped pick them out or if Shion was more tasteful than his clothes let on. The TV was parked in the corner, on a small stand with wheels. There were quite a few plants near each window, and Nezumi was surprised to see a fat orange cat lazing in one of the windowsills. There was a hallway that connected to the living room and Nezumi figured it led to the bathroom, Shionn’s room, and whatever storage area they had. Shion’s room was off to the side separated from the kitchen only by a door. 

When Nezumi had looked around enough to suit his tastes, he turned his attention to the plate in front of him. Shion didn’t know this, but Nezumi hadn’t eaten in two days, too anxious about reuniting with Shion to even think about it. The meal was simple but of course Shion had made it seem special. Nezumi wasn’t sure if it was parental instinct or intentional, but Shion had cut his sandwich diagonally and turned the crusts against each other to make a butterfly. The orange slices were turned out like a flower and the grapes were arranged into a slightly demented smile, with a few by the sandwich giving the butterfly antenna. The gesture was so simple, but Nezumi felt tears welling up at the sight. He forced them away, and went to town on the food. 

When Shion returned, all that was left of the meal were a few orange slices Nezumi hadn’t gotten to yet. He gently lay the few blankets he could find on the couch along with a pillow from his bed. “Sorry for the wait, I couldn’t remember where I put the winter blankets.” He stood awkwardly, looking at Nezumi like he wasn’t quite sure how to act. “I’ll leave you be. Just put your plate in the sink when you’re done. Shionn really wants to go to bed so I don’t think I’ll be working out here tonight.” He made to leave but just as he opened the door Nezumi spoke. 

“Goodnight Shion. Thank you.” Shion flushed.

“Goodnight Nezumi. You’re welcome.” He shut the door with a faint ‘click!’ And Nezumi cozied up on the couch. Faintly, he neared Shionn say ‘dad, I like your friend!’ He hoped that Shion saw him as a friend too. He drifted off to sleep faintly thinking that he was home.


	2. Standing in front of you: vulnerable

“Do you need a place to stay?” Nezumi was brought out of his pancake staring contest by the song that was Shion’s voice. Last night had been the best sleep he’d had in eight years, despite the fact that he was sleeping on a couch. 

“I hadn’t thought about it. I suppose I do? Inukashi can only rent to me for so long, the hotel is really busy now.” Shion nodded and Nezumi noticed that his hair was longer, and that he had gotten rid of those awful side bang things on the sides of his face. 

“I’m really proud of them. They’ve been a huge help for the restoration project. They've allowed me to board people in their rooms while their houses are being repaired or built altogether. We’ve been using the money from the original budget of No.6 that went to the correctional facility to create housing, as well as establish a safer West District. Did you know they used up 35% of the budget just to oppress the citizens with the correctional facility and the Twilight House?” There was a fire in his eyes, the type that Nezumi used to be afraid of. A compassion for his peers, for everyone. “It’s crazy right? With that money, we even connected the train system to the West District, in an attempt to destroy the barrier that travel poses. I’ve been pushing for multiple train stations, but the committee members from the lost town of No.6 don’t think it’s a priority, and without a ⅔ majority vote it can’t get passed.” He blushed, a pale pink in comparison to the red scar the killer bee left behind. “Sorry, I’ve been rambling. Inukashi and Shionn find it so annoying when I do that.”

“I don’t think it’s annoying. You’re like a one-man catch up on everything that I’ve missed.” Shion looked at him then, and it wasn’t a look that Nezumi knew. It was almost like he was… searching for something in Nezumi’s gaze. He didn’t seem upset with what he found. 

“They’re just kids, they don’t understand the way the government impacts them yet.” Eight years. That meant that Nezumi and Shion were 24. Logically, Nezumi knew that but it was hitting him hard now. They should be like Inukashi, willful and almost carefree in the new society. But Shion was working to make that new society, was fighting everyday for it. That had aged him more than Nezumi knew he was letting on. His heart broke a little. 

“Listen, Shion… I’m sorry that you’ve had to do all of this alone. I know that before, I wasn’t exactly the most approachable person. I bottled up everything and kept every thought I had hidden and yeah I didn’t do that as much with you but I still did. I guess what I’m trying to say is… I’m going to get better at it. For you.” Shion opened his mouth to respond but then Shionn came crashing out of Shion’s bedroom. 

“DAD DID YOU MAKE PANCAKES??” Shion nodded and Shionn raced to get into his seat next to Nezumi. “Dad make the best pancakes,” he explained, “even better than Grandma but don’t tell her I said that.” Nezumi nodded conspirtually. 

“Of course, I’ll take that secret to my grave.” Shionn beamed and the rest of breakfast was spent in a one sided conversation with him. Shion looked on with a fond smile and took their plates when they were done. 

“Shionn, how do you feel about spending the day with Auncle Inu? I have a lot of work to do and I don’t think Nezumi can watch you properly.” Shionn grinned. 

“Do I get to take the train??” 

“No, I’ll walk you there. It’s a nice day for a walk. Nezumi, your clothes are in the dryer in the bathroom if you want to change back into them. Assuming I can get this one ready quick enough, I should be back before 10 okay?” Nezumi nodded, glad that Shion wasn’t kicking him out. “Then we can discuss your living situation.” Ah, so Shion was going to politely kick him out. Excellent. He sighed heavily as Shion corralled Shionn to get ready in a timely manner. Maybe he should’ve come back sooner… no, he wasn’t ready yet. He didn’t quite get why he had the wanderlust he did. Traveling wasn’t very fun when you didn’t have any money and Nezumi had one too many shitty side jobs in other cities. 

Nezumi spent his time waiting for Shion to get back by cleaning up breakfast and by stripping the sheets off the couch. He folded them into a neat pile and placed them on the table in the kitchen. Nezumi decided to snoop a little, see if Shion had any photos that weren’t just family portraits. He slinked through Shion’s room, not touching anything but looking hard. On his desk, he found a small slip of paper that was wrinkled and yellowed, much older than the crisp papers that littered the room. Nezumi lifted it hesitatingly, and almost dropped it in his shock. It was a drawing of him, signed in the corner by Inukashi. ‘To help you remember’ it said. Nezumi gently placed the paper back in its place and fled the room. 

He remembered that his clothes were in the dryer and put them on, taking more than once to put on his scarf. His hands were trembling like dead leaves in the wind, and his heart felt just as frail. What could he ever do to deserve Shion? Pure, kind Shion. Stubborn Shion. No part of him would ever be half as good as Shion was; he would just have to try. Unlike Shion, Nezumi was molded by the world to be hard, cold, cynical and bitter. Unlike Shion, Nezumi didn’t see the people in No.6 as people. More and more, Nezumi realized that he was in the wrong, and every time it was because of Shion. Shion showed him the right path didn’t he? So he would have to follow it, no matter how blinding the light. 

Mind made up, Nezumi mentally prepared himself for when Shion returned. He would have to be convincing if he wanted to woo Shion, he would have to show him that he could be worthy. 

“Nezumi, I’m back!” Shion called, voice light as a breeze. Nezumi smiled and stood. “Ah, you changed! Good, that outfit always suited you.” Nezumi did his best not to be caught off guard. Shion was being kind to him, that had to mean something right? 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but what were you thinking for my living arrangements? I’ve been anxious to discuss it since you left.” Lie. He swore to try not to do that again. 

“Oh! Well, let’s sit down first. Coffee? Black?” Nezumi nodded and marveled at Shion’s ability to remember. He smiled as Shion plunked a few sugar cubes and some milk into his own mug. Shion remembered Nezumi’s order, so Nezumi would remember Shion’s new one. He would show Shion that he loved him, one act at a time. 

“So, I guess you don’t want to sleep on the couch yeah?” Shion’s face was a mask of neutral kindness; so he had gotten good at hiding his emotions since Nezumi left. That could pose a problem. “You don’t have to be polite, I’m sure that it isn’t the most comfortable. I have something embarrassing to admit Nezumi.” Nezumi blinked and Shion pressed on. “Despite all my renovations, I kept the bunker the same. If you want, you can live there again.” Without me was unspoken but Nezumi felt the ache in his heart at the thought. It seemed that Shion was not going to make rekindling their relationship easy. 

“I would like that. Did you ‘fix’ my books while I was away?” Shion’s cat rubbed against Nezumi’s ankles. 

“Of course not. Don’t worry, I’ll fix that mistake once we get you moved in.” We. That was nice to hear. We. Shion hesitated and some of his mask slipped. “Do… do you want to get coffee sometime? Other than at my place?” 

Nezumi let the blush he would normally suppress spread. “I’d love to Shion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon my pretties, soon there will be flangst  
> Til next time


	3. Standing in front of you: melancholic

Coffee once a week becomes the new normal. Nezumi makes the trek out from the bunker, taking his time to savor the now safe walk through the West District. He sees kids that are too young to know when the streets were full of thugs, and they play freely. Nezumi feels ancient and almost misses the old days. Almost. There are times when he misses them sure, but then he sees Shion’s smile and those feelings are gone. 

Slowly, but surely they grow back together. Coffee once a week turns into coffee once a week and dinner at Nezumi’s twice a week. Soon, they’re together more days than they’re apart. Shionn starts creeping into their meetings, and the first time he has dinner with Shion and Nezumi at the bunker he asks if they’re dating. Shion blushes and Nezumi gives a non-answer and they move on. The pressure is building though, Nezumi can feel it. What could be read as friendly touches feel like literal sparks between them, and those moments when they’re alone feel more like dates than actual dates did. 

Nezumi learns kindness, and kindness becomes his love language. He gifts Shion flowers when they walk in the park, and marbles he finds in the street. One notable time, Nezumi found a pair of opera glasses at the theatre (which pays him a living wage now). Shion thought they were the best thing since sliced bread and has them on display in his bedroom. Still, these are not enough. Nezumi feels like he can’t be sure if Shion really cares the same way he does. 

“I used to be so good at reading him Inukashi,” he complains the next time they visit the bunker, “but now I’m drawing a blank. Does he really feel the way I do?” Inukashi snorts, tossing their braid over their shoulder. Judging by the pictures on Shion’s walls, they cut their hair but then grew it out again, settling for a braid to keep it out of their face. 

“Just ask him. What happened to Nezumi the fearless?” Nezumi sighed. He figured they’d say something like that. 

“I care about how he reacts now. I know that sounds crass, but when we lived together I was so sure that we were going to become enemies that I didn’t even bother considering that he could love me too. Now, I know that he could, but that it’s even more likely he’ll reject me.” He shifted, unused to being so vulnerable, especially with Inukashi. 

“Pfft, you sound like a teen. You’re adults now. We’re all adults now, save Penguin. If he doesn’t feel the same, grow a pair and get over it. I should hope you value his friendship more than you value your ~relationship~.” Nezumi hated it, but Inukashi was right. They could be mature about it if Shion didn’t feel the same. They could stay friends. It wasn’t like he was Rikiga and would run away if his crush didn’t like him back (stupid Rikiga got himself killed by messing with the wrong people too soon after No.6’s walls fell). He could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an interlude and a decision before the big stuff happens. Tune in next chapter for drama!


	4. Standing in front of you: humble

He could not do this. Nezumi’s palms were sweating and his hands were trembling. Externally, he was doing a wonderful job of being himself, but internally he felt like he was going to cry. Shion had asked if he could invite Karan over for dinner. Nezumi had agreed but now that she was here… he was terrified. Like it or not, Nezumi did not understand how family dynamics worked and to meet someone as kind as Karan… it was difficult not to assume she had ulterior motives. 

“Karan, it’s a pleasure to meet you in person.” Nezumi dramatically bowed, kissing the back of the hand Karan proffered for a handshake. She laughed, dipping into a small curtsey in return. 

“I see why you like him Shion. Is he always like this?” Shion nodded, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Nezumi tried not to get caught up in the specifics of ‘you like him’ when he knew Karan meant as a friend. 

“Shionn is visiting Inukashi tonight so it can be an adults only dinner, Nezumi. I would’ve told you earlier but Inukashi actually suggested it earlier today so...” he shrugged. “I think they miss their Shionn time. Before you came back, my mom and Inu were my only babysitting options, and neither are exactly next door. I guess that’s just another good think about you coming back.” Nezumi blushed as Shion beamed at him. Karan looked between them knowingly and something about that didn’t sit quite right with him. 

“What’s for dinner Nezumi?” Karan asked as they sat on the couch (Karan took the chair that Nezumi bought recently and really he didn’t blame her). He knew she was soft balling him, giving him an easy question to lighten the mood. It didn’t help his anxiety but did ease the conversation. 

“Well, I wanted a people pleaser meal since Shionn is picky so I made pot roast. It’s a chuck roast seasoned with salt pepper and garlic, cubed potatoes and baby carrots. I first tried it in No.4, while I was traveling.” The smell of fall was in the air and a pot roast was perfect fall food. “I also tried my hand at rolls, but if they’re terrible don’t feel like you’ll offend me by telling me; I haven’t ever made them before.” Nezumi fidgeted and Shion discreetly took his hand and squeezed it. They looked nervously at Karan. 

“That sounds lovely Nezumi, thank you for going to all that trouble.” Karan smiled widely, oblivious to Nezumi’s fear and took in the bunker. The once copious amounts of bookshelves were mostly moved out except for three, two of which held Nezumi’s (and a few of Shion’s) favorite books. They donated all the rest of the collection to the local library that was started in the West District by Shion and his council. In the shelves place was a little table with three mismatched chairs, a proper stove, oven and countertop, and the final bookshelf being used for storage. 

“This is a lovely place, although there are less books than the last time I was here.” Nezumi blushed and Shion squeezed his hand again. “Don’t look so frightened! I don’t bite. You know, I honestly like it better now.” Nezumi nodded. 

“It’s nice to know that I don’t have to worry about my books being taken for their content like I did before the walls fell.” Nezumi admitted. “When the yearly time for the correctional workers to…” he didn’t know how much Shion told his mother about the correctional facility “...raid the West District, I was always worried about them getting taken and burned. That’s part of the reason I chose the bunker. It’s hard to find even if you know where it is.” Karan, surprisingly, nodded.

“I understand. You were just a child… I wish that we would’ve helped you more.” Her gaze turned distant and for a moment they were all quiet. The stove chimed and Nezumi pulled himself away. 

“Dinner’s done, if a little hot.” He pulled out his oven mitts and lifted the inner pot from the slow cooker. Where Shion got his hands on one he didn’t know, but he gifted the slow cooker to Nezumi when he told Shion what meal he would be trying to recreate that week. Nezumi had been trying all sorts of recipes since he had gotten home, and he figured that this one would appeal to Shionn’s taste. Most of the time he ended up heating up some vegetable soup for Shionn because he didn’t like what they were trying that night. The few that he did like included mac n cheese, fish tacos, and sliders. Nezumi sighed as he dished out the stew. He hoped that there would be leftovers for Shion to take home… maybe Inukashi would like some as well. They seemed like the sort of person who would enjoy pot roast. 

The bowls were still mismatched, from before Nezumi’s travels. He instinctively gave Shion the bowl he liked best, a ceramic with little blue fish on the inside. ‘Like they’re swimming in my soup!’ he always said. Little Shionn prefered the bowl with pink flowers on the outside which this time was given to Karan, and Nezumi took the plain green one. He passed out forks and grabbed the basket of rolls from the oven where he put them to stay warm. He hissed at the temperature but shook off the pain, placing the basket on the table next to the flowers Shionn helped him pick the day before. 

Dinner was a quiet affair, and the pot roast was enjoyed by all and although the rolls were slightly burnt, they actually tasted quite good. Nezumi considered the dinner a success even though his palms were still sweaty. Karan made her goodbyes, and then it was just Nezumi and Shion cleaning the kitchen together. They were mostly silent, speaking only when Shion wasn’t sure where a dish went. They packed up some food for Inukashi and Shionn and then sat on the couch together. Nezumi had the oddest feeling that Karan had been giving him a test. 

The two of them chatted for a while, relishing in the time without a curious 8-year-old to interrupt them or pick up on Nezumi’s swears. Nezumi spoke more of his travels, and Shion tossed out a few ideas for other things that would make the former No.6 and West District more equal. When the conversation lulled Nezumi mustered up his courage to speak. Finally, he would gauge if he and Shion could be together. 

“Shion there’s-“ Nezumi began.

“Nezumi I-“ Shion started. They looked at each other and started laughing. “You go first, Nezumi.” 

“Shion, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask but never got around to... Did you ever date anyone when I was away?”


	5. Standing in front of you: home

“I never dated. There were a few offers, sure, but none of them were quite… enough so I turned them down. I’m still friends with one of them, and we work together well but…” He shrugged, his face unreadable. Nezumi inhaled sharply, steeling his nerves. He fiddled with his scarf to keep his shaking hand occupied. 

“Shion… do you want to go out with me? On a proper date I mean.” It wasn’t eloquent but Nezumi had finally said it. He braced himself but found only joy on Shion’s face. He saw tears brim in Shion’s eyes and gently took his hand. 

“You really want to? I’m a dad you know. Dating me means you’re also becoming a fixture in Shionn’s life too.” Nezumi nodded, a lump in his throat. Shion was such a caring person, thinking of little Shionn even now. 

“I know. I love you both-“ he clamped his free hand over his mouth, face turning a brilliant shade of red. Did he seriously just say that? Before they had even been on a date? Or kissed? He just jumped in with the ‘I love you and also your son and I want to be in your lives forever”. “I-I mean, you know I care about you both and-“ Shion gently took Nezumi’s hand from his mouth, kissing the back of it. His smile was gentle, creasing his cheeks and eyes in a wholly adorable way. 

“I can’t quite say it back, but Nezumi, I love having you in our lives. You make everything easier… you’re a tremendous help and honestly I could see you in our lives forever. When I envision sending Shionn to school, I see you picking him up and taking him home before your evening performance. I see you there with me in the wintertime, making a snowman in the yard because Shionn begged us to. I see you there in every possible moment, even comforting me in my worst fears. I trust you Nezumi. I want to be with you, as long as you’ll have me.” Nezumi felt the tears spill over and if Shion wasn’t holding his hands he would be hiding his face in them. 

“I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” Nezumi wasn’t quite sure what to do. His instinct was to suck it up, pretend it didn’t happen and go about the rest of the evening indifferent, but now? He wasn’t so sure if his instincts could be trusted. All they had led to before was him leaving Shion, and Nezumi could never do that again. Ever. “Do- do you want to spend the night?” His voice wavered and Shion laughed softly, kissing his forehead. 

“I’d love to, but I need to make sure Inukashi is okay with Shionn staying the night. Stay here while I call them?” Nezumi nodded helplessly. Shion could’ve told him to jump off a building and in this vulnerable moment Nezumi would do it. He felt as though his heart was made of glass, and Shion had taken it off a dusty shelf and polished it. Everything felt shiny and new, and the dull red of life had become vibrant again just by Shion’s presence. He was a butterfly, and Shion was the wind carrying him wherever Shion pleased. 

Nezumi wiped the tears off his cheeks, sniffing pathetically while Shion called Inukashi. He felt like an asshole, but he wasn’t sure how to express that Shion without Shion freaking out. He just hated showing how he was feeling because to him it was weak, it was a sign that you couldn’t handle the situation you were presented with. 

“Inu says it’s fine for Shionn to stay the night. They both sounded extremely happy, and Inu made a snide comment about using protection. I don’t think that’s where this is going tonight though, is it?” Nezumi shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Do you want to lay down?” 

“You don’t have to treat me so gently Shion.” Shion’s eyes softened, and he let out a breathy sigh. 

“I know. I want to.” Nezumi could cry again. He was so, so vulnerable but Shion wasn’t treating him like he was any lesser, wasn’t treating him like he was useless. 

“Will you lay with me?” Nezumi asked the question before he could overthink it. 

“Of course.” Shion was so gentle. Nezumi let him wrap his arms around him, burying his face in the crook of Shion’s neck. “It’s hard for you, isn’t it? Being emotional. You try so hard to put up this big bad front, but deep down you’re softer than you’re willing to admit.” Shion gently began removing Nezumi’s hair tie. “Is this alright?” 

“Yeah.” Nezumi mumbled into Shion’s neck. His breath caused Shion to shiver. Nezumi felt his hair tumble down to his shoulders; he hadn’t even noticed that Shion got the hair tie out. 

“Your hair is so beautiful like this Nezumi.” Nezumi shuddered at the compliment but Shion didn’t stop there. “You’re absolutely stunning. I know that you know that but sometimes it helps to hear other people say it. You’re smart, and you’re witty. I like that about you. You always have an opinion, always have something to say.” Shion paused, as if hesitating to go on, but pushed forward anyways like the determined person he was. “You’ve been anxious about tonight for a couple days right? That can’t be good for your body. Just relax Nezumi. There’s nothing to be anxious about anymore. You’re here with me.” 

Nezumi felt his body relax until he just felt… warmth. There was warmth in Shion’s sweet nothings, warmth of their bodies together in harmony, warmth in his heart. “Shion, can I kiss you?” Shion must’ve smiled, and Nezumi relished in knowing that just by the way he moved. 

“Of course.” Shion leaned his head down and Nezumi lifted himself up to kiss him. The kiss itself was long but rather chaste, with Nezumi and Shion sharing their breath and space. Nezumi noticed that Shion’s lips were just as soft as his skin, and that both of their breaths smell vaguely of dinner. They parted eventually, sharing a gaze of mutual love and respect. 

This moment? This was what Nezumi came home for, he came home for the hope of a moment this tender and loving. This was one promise he could keep; he could love Shion until the end of his days. As they drifted off to sleep, Nezumi knew that he would never part from Shion ever again. They were meant to be, and Shion was his one true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to finish! I moved back to college and everything was chaotic, but it’s done now!! This will be turning into a series, although I’m not sure how long it will be, but there will be at least one other work (which is in the process of creation as we speak)! Thanks for sticking around, and I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tumblr: sweaterwearinlesbian   
> Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/sweaterwearinlesbian

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn’t my best No.6 fanfic but it is the one I’m posting. Sorry for all those here for my other content, this fandom dragged me in by the heels 4 years ago, the least i can do is post some content
> 
> This is not proofread other than by google docs, so if there’s any errors I apologize.


End file.
